poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Ride The Polar Express
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Ride The Polar Express is an upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Warner Bros. crossover to be made by Stuingtion. Plot In Grand Rapids, Michigan, on the night of Christmas Eve, a boy becomes skeptical of the existence of Santa Claus. Struggling to fall asleep, he witnesses a steam locomotive arrive on the street, and goes outside to examine it. The conductor introduces the train as the Polar Express, bound for the North Pole. Initially reluctant, the boy jumps aboard as the train departs. In a passenger car, he meets a spirited girl and a know-it-all boy. The train picks up a boy named Billy, who also declines to board, but changes his mind, and the boy applies the brakes to allow Billy to board, which is noticed by the conductor. As Billy sits alone in the train's observation car, hot chocolate is served in the passenger car, and the girl stows away a cup for Billy. As she and the conductor cross to the dining car, the boy notices that she left her un-punched ticket, and tries to return it to her, but the wind blows it out of his hand, sending it spiraling towards the wilderness. The train passes through a forest, where a pack of wolves who run along side it, which causes the ticket to fly among them, all the way to the edge of the cliff. The train carries on, crossing over a viaduct and the ticket gets caught by an eagle who is flying and brings it to a nest and passes the ticket over to its chick who is waiting for a meal. The eagle chick begins to chew and eats the ticket, but coughs it out. The ticket reenters the passenger car, but not before the conductor notices its absence and escorts the girl to the rear car. When the know-it-all claims the conductor will throw the girl from the train, the boy recovers the ticket and dashes to the dining car in search of the conductor, climbing onto the roof. He meets a hobo camping on the roof, who offers him coffee and discusses the existence of Santa Claus and ghosts. The hobo skis with the boy along the tops of the cars toward the coal tender, where the hobo disappears Right at flat top tunnel. In the locomotive's cab, the boy discovers that the girl has been made to supervise driving the train while engineers Steamer and Smokey replace the headlight. The boy applies the brakes and the train stops before a herd of caribou blocks the tracks. The conductor pulls Smokey's beard, causing him to let out animal-likes noises, and the caribou herd strolls away. The train continues on at extreme speed, and the throttle's split pin sheers off, causing the train to accelerate uncontrollably down a 179-degree grade and onto a frozen lake. Smokey uses his hairpin to repair the throttle as the train drifts across the ice to realign with the tracks moments before the ice breaks. The boy returns the girl's ticket for the conductor to punch, and as the three return to the passenger car, where the boy is taunted by an Ebenezer Scrooge marionette controlled by the hobo. The train arrives at the North Pole, where the conductor announces that one of the passengers will be chosen to receive the first gift of Christmas from Santa himself. Discovering Billy still alone in the observation car, the girl and boy persuade him to come along, but the boy accidentally uncouples the car, sending it back along the line to a railway turntable in Santa's workshop. The children make their way through an elf command center and a gift sorting office before being dumped into a giant sack of presents, where they discover that the know-it-all has stowed away, and the elves escort them out as Santa arrives. A bell flies loose from the galloping reindeer's reins; the boy initially cannot hear it ring, until he finds it within himself to believe. He shows the bell to Santa, who selects him to receive the first gift of Christmas. Santa agrees to let him keep the bell, and the boy places it in his robe pocket. The rear car is returned to the train as the children board to return home, but the boy discovers that he lost the bell through the hole in his pocket. He returns home and awakens Christmas morning to find a present containing the bell. He and his younger sister Sarah joyfully ring the bell, while their parents, not believing in Santa, lament that the bell is "broken." The boy reflects on his friends and sister growing deaf to the bell as their belief faded. However, the bell still rings for him, as it will “for all who believe.” Trivia *T.C., Hugs, Sherin, Zecora, The Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance, and Vanellope von Schweetz guest star in this film. Scenes * Soundtrack # Category:Stuingtion Category:Christmas Films Category:Musical Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Films dedicated to Michael Jeter Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures series